A Dangerous Method
by Sacred Sacrifice
Summary: "She's dangerous...," the government had said... but he didn't give a damn. Nakama was nakama. Bad past or good past. And Sanji had made a promise to himself that he would personally protect one particular nakama no matter what... [Future Sexual Content... Read and Review Please...] [Main Pairing: SanjixRobin]


**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own One Piece... blah blah blah... xD ... this story is set after the time skip, and I'm going to be taking things in my own direction. So there may be some spoilers. Beware. Lol. Anyways. Enjoy. :D

**Pairing: **Sanji and Nico Robin

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Comedy

**Story Rating**: R-Rated (May Be Graphic In Future Chapters/Check The Chapter Rating Below To Prepare Yourself)

**Chapter Rating:** PG-13

**Description: **"She's dangerous...," the government had told them... but they didn't give a damn. Nakama was nakama. Bad past or good past. And Sanji had made a promise to himself that he would personally protect one particular nakama...

A Dangerous Method 

Chapter One: When Nakama Bond

Sanji was standing on the dock smoking a cigarette when he heard light footsteps approaching him from behind. He blew out smoke as he turned around to find Robin walking towards him. "Robin-chan? Couldn't sleep again," he asked while putting out his cigarette and swiftly lighting another one.

She smiled as she walked to stand by his side. "I guess you could say that. Same for you again too?" She pushed her long, ebony hair behind her ear and crossed her arms over her chest.

He returned her smile. "Yeah."

She nodded. "Is it horrible of me to be glad that your sleeping patterns are as bad as mine? It's nice to have company on late nights like this."

Sanji shook his head while inhaling more smoke and blowing it out as the following words left his mouth, "No. I agree." There was a moment of peaceful silence. He couldn't help but notice her hair blowing in the wind from his peripheral vision, and part of him wondered if she knew how beautiful she truly was. "Are you hungry," he asked breaking the silence as their eyes met. He'd trained himself to hide it... but... just being around her made him nervous... more nervous then when he was around Nami...

She smiled at him again. "Just a little."

He headed towards the kitchen in hopes that she'd follow and she did. "I'll fix you something to eat."

"Okay," she said as they entered the kitchen. "You really don't have to make me anything though if you aren't up to it, Sanji."

He pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen table and waited until she sat down. "It's really not a problem at all, Robin-chan. I enjoy cooking for you."

"Are you sure?"

He turned away from her. "It really isn't any trouble at all."

"I know, but..."

"No buts." He turned on the water and began to wash his hands. "Besides, this is just going to turn into another long night where we stay up talking until the sun rises." Ever since Robin had joined the crew she'd had restless nights. Nightmares, Sanji had assumed... and he was probably right. For a while she would just stay in her room by herself to deal with them, but after their run in with CP9 things had changed. Now, every night she had a nightmare she'd join him on the deck, and they'd talk about random things and laugh the whole night until she got tired. Sanji had eventually found her the easiest to talk to out of all the other crew members, and he couldn't deny that they'd become pretty good friends over the time they'd known each other.

She giggled and crossed her legs. "You make it sound like a bad thing." A hand appeared in front of him and snatched his cigarette from between his lips. Robin wasn't a chain smoker like Sanji, but she enjoyed a good cigarette every now and then.

Sanji's eyes followed the trail of hands that led behind him to Robin. He watched her tilt her head and inhale the cancerous smoke. "Oi. That was the last one I had from that pack," he said playfully while smiling.

"Knowing you, you probably have dozens of packs," she replied while blowing some smoke out to her left. "So, is that the topic for tonight? Chain smoking? Or is it going to be about how you can't get a girlfriend again? We never did finish that conversation." She smiled when he blushed and scoffed.

"W-Why would we talk about that," he asked until he finally gave in by turning a chair around and straddling it along with resting his chin on the back of the chair. "I don't understand it," he whined. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Trying too hard." She contemplated on how she would choose her words. "You let me see the real you more than anyone out of the crew. The late nights we stay up talking for hours... you're always... just you." She tried not to laugh. "But when it comes to other women you tend to try too hard. It's kind of cute though," she added with a wink.

Sanji blushed. "O-Oi! Don't call me cute it's an insult to my manhood!"

"It's... still... cute...," she said, drawing out her words on purpose. Observing his defeated expression, she said, "If you were the same with other women, when looking at how you are with me, you probably would've had a girlfriend by now."

He sighed and reached out to grab his cigarette when she passed it to him.

"Tell you a secret?"

He nodded while finishing up the cigarette.

"You're everything a woman wants in a man but your approach is all wrong."

"But what else am I doing wrong besides trying too hard?"

She smiled at him. "Not being the Sanji I know while we're up all night talking. I pay attention to how you are with everyone else, and you aren't as open when you're around them unless it's during battle and the times you're swooning over other women."

He nodded and his cigarette out in the ash tray on the table. "Maybe it's so easy to be myself around you because I think of you as an older sister." Sanji soon found himself ducking to avoid the knife that was thrown his way.

Robin's age was a sensitive subject for her, because she felt like she'd wasted most of her life on nonsense. "Don't talk so freely," she said almost too calmly as her eyebrow twitched. Only Sanji got to see her this way. As time had passed he'd soon learned that Robin had a temper similar to the rest of the crew members. She just happened to be better at hiding it...

Sanji bowed twice. "I'm sorry, Robin-chan."

Robin sighed. "Let's have some tea. I've been craving some for a while."

"Oh, that's right. I was supposed to cook," Sanji said as he jumped up from his seat.

"Sanji? Down," she ordered.

He paused before his bottom slowly lowered back down to the chair, his will to serve women taking over his body. "But Robin-chan..."

As she smiled, two hands appeared on the counter and began to make their tea. "Just because you're a cook doesn't mean that you should always serve others. You deserve to be served too." She giggled when she heard him mumble under his breath about how her tea was delicious. "Back to the topic concerning your manhood though."

Sanji's visible eyebrow twitched in response to her blunt statement. "It's got nothing to do with my manhood," he growled under his breath.

"Is it really hopeless? I've wondered about something." Robin stood and walked around the table. She sat on the edge of the table next to him and crossed her legs. Reaching a hand out, she caressed the short goatee on his chin with her index finger causing his eyes to widen. "How can you walk around with the title Love Cook... if you've never..."

"Had sex?" he finished for her, while blushing. "Yeah. I'm a virgin," he admitted while keeping his eyes trained on the table.

She lowered her hand. Even though he was blushing, it was as if he didn't mind that someone else besides himself knew. "Well, it's just that you'd expect someone who acts the way you do to have some experience."

He stood and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks still slightly tinted and his lips turning up into an awkward smile. "I guess I've been found out then," Sanji didn't really mind if Robin knew though, because he knew she wasn't the type of person to go around blurting out peoples secrets. She had too many of her own.

Robin's eyebrow rose. "Aren't you... embarrassed? What if the other crew members found out?"

"Sort of... I mean, if Nami were to find out too...," a shadow of gloom came over him. "... there would be no point in saving my manhood..."

Robin laughed. "Hai. She's the type that would hold something like that over your head for the rest of your life."

Sanji winced at the thought. "I wish I could say you were wrong... Nami-san's so harsh~..."

"This crew wouldn't be complete without her though," she smiled gently. "I'm still surprised that you haven't had any flings though."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Oi. Oi. I'd rather be a virgin than waste my time sleeping with prostitutes like that shitty Marimo. Besides, I wouldn't be the only virgin on the crew."

"Zoro... does what...?"

"Hai. I can smell them on him." Sanji shoved his hands in his pockets and shifted his weight to one side. "I've been studying women for a while. Along with being able to know their figure sizes I can tell the differences between women by their smell."

Robin stared at him horrified. She wanted to ask, but she wasn't sure if she should. She did anyway. "What... does a prostitute smell like, exactly?"

"Bad perfume and fish," he said without any hesitation. "Pretty fitting for, Seaweed Head."

"Forget I asked," she said while still staring at him horrified. "Sanji..."

"Hai."

"I admire the fact that you've waited."

Sanji blushed. "What's so admirable about that? I never said it wasn't embarrassing either."

She took a couple steps towards him. "Most men are impatient about something like that... but it's nothing to be embarrassed about. I can understand how losing your virginity can be more important where men are concerned too."

Sighing, Sanji looked at the kitchen floor. "It has nothing to do with that. I don't really give a damn about what anyone else thinks about me... unless it's a woman... and Zoro... he could tarnish any sort of reputation I have... and... I have morals," he looked up at her. "I refuse to bed a woman I don't love, and if anyone has a problem with that...," he tapped his foot, his hair now shielding his eyes. "... they can discuss it with my foot."

Unlike Luffy's words, when he said things with conviction, Sanji's words had the ability to give you the chills. Robin had to stop herself from visibly shuddering.

"Anyways," he said, his eyes meeting hers lazily. "... I'm curious to know how you found out in the first place. Am I obvious about it?"

"No. You're not obvious about it. Unfortunately, I've been with enough men to know the difference between an experienced man and an inexperienced man." The tea was finished. She fixed his cup, handed it to him, and then fixed hers. "Truth is, I wanted to help you, Sanji. Don't worry either. No one else will know. It'll be our secret. However, if Nami is as perceptive as me where things like this are concerned she probably already knows too."

He stopped himself from almost spitting some of his tea into Robin's face. "N-Nami-san? Do you think she'll find it admirable too?"

"No. She doesn't like you."

"Stop being so blunt about everything! It's not helping!" Sanji yelled.

Robin giggled. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, but it's true. She has no interest in the men on this ship. If she could marry gold she would probably go for that above everything else."

"Eh? Not even Zoro?"

Robin shook her head.

"I can't think of a woman who would want him anyway." He released a deep breath and sipped on some more of his tea. "_What_ exactly would you help me with?"

"I'm going to turn you into a man that most women will want. Right now, you give off the essence of a Casanova. We need to fix that." She paused. "Technically I'm going to be turning you into my experiment."

"Experiment? Ca... sa... no... va?"

She nodded. "Most women want to be first in a mans eyes, and you always appear to be indecisive even though you're more loyal to me and Nami." She sat on the edge of the table and crossed her legs again. "Women are needy and sensitive. They don't want to date a guy that runs around town hitting on every pretty girl he sees."

Sanji sat on the edge of the table next to her and rested his forearms on his knees, his tea cup being lazily held in one hand. "So that's how it is. I see what I've been doing wrong now."

"And Sanji?" She leaned over a little and turned her head to look at him. "You're going to need to stop being _lecherous_. I know you stare at me and Nami when we aren't looking."

He blushed and stuttered over his words. "S-Sorry, Robin-chan."

"It's okay. I think it might have something to do with your inexperience." She smiled. "I don't mind it, but most women do. If you really respect a woman you'll control yourself while you're around her, and try not to undress her with your eyes."

"H-Hai. I understand." Sanji hesitated. "But, Robin-chan, why do you want to help me with this?"

"I told you. This is going to be little experiment. And... I feel like I owe each of you to some degree." Robin took his cup after they finished their tea and set both of their cups in the sink. "Do you remember the first night we spent out on the deck together?"

"You mean after we dealt with that shitty CP9 group?"

Even though he hadn't said any names, she still shivered and gripped the edge of the sink. "Do you remember what you said to me the night after?"

Sanji stood and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Robin turned around to face him, trembling slightly and unable to meet his gaze. She was ashamed that she was on the brink of crying in front of him.

It was on that night that they'd become even closer to each other. "It was a cold night like this one." He raised his hand to shyly brush away the tear that slid down her cheek. "I put my jacket around you and I told you that I didn't give a damn about your past. Bad or good. You were our nakama. Our Robin-chan. And I personally told you that I would protect you no matter what happened and..."

She grabbed his hand before he could remove it from her cheek. "You and the others fought so hard to save and protect me."

Sanji could feel her hand shaking. "Robin-chan..."

"I..."

His body acted on its own as he pulled Robin to him, closing the space between them. Sanji's arms wrapped around her waist. "Tch. You can hate me for this and call me whatever you want later." His arms tightened around her, his temper rising when he remembered how they'd treated her. "I don't give a damn." He closed his eyes. "As long as you're my nakama I won't let anything happen to you."

Robin's eyes widened and she stared at the wall in front of her as he spoke.

"I was really scared, and I thought we were really going to lose you..."

Her eyes closed and she soon found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, more tears sliding down her face. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed and didn't let go. "None of us have many loved ones left, but we still have each other. And I swear... if you ever stress me out like that again I'll never forgive you woman or not," he finished on a growl.

She giggled into his shoulder, still crying. "You're so ruthless, Sanji."

Sanji pulled away far enough so that he could look her in the eyes, determination etched into his features. "No, I'm protective of my nakama. Even, Marimo." He found himself wiping another tear away that fell down her cheek. "Robin-chan... it's okay to cry every once in a while too." He smiled softly. "You can always use my shoulder when you need it."

"No Love Cook?"

He blushed. "Hai. Just Sanji."

Robin smiled. "Arigatou"

"Arigatou... for accepting me, Robin-chan." He smiled gently.

Robin opened her mouth to say something, but paused when a huge bang was heard outside of the kitchen. Her and Sanji both turned to look at the kitchen door in surprise.

"Sanji~ Feed~ Me~~"

"Baka," Sanji mouthed while walking over to the kitchen door and shoving it open. Luffy laid sprawled out in front of him, his appearance making him look as if he was dying of starvation. "Baka. Baka! BAKA!" He kicked Luffy and sent him flying onto the deck. "The others are still sleeping," he growled and slowly lowered his leg.

"We're awake. We're awake," Usopp said on a yawn while waving his hand in dismissal as he walked over to Sanji. "His growling stomach kept us up all night."

"Tch," was Sanji's reply.

Usopp remembered something when he didn't see Sanji with a cigarette. "Oi. Sanji," he began as he started to dig through his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "I found these on deck the other day. You're the only one who smoke, so..."

Sanji glanced over at him. "Ah. Arigatou." He took the pack from him, took a cigarette out of it, and placed it between his lips. "I needed this. Especially dealing with...," he paused when he didn't see Luffy anywhere. "Oi. Where'd that baka go?"

Robin walked out of the kitchen and pointed out to the sea. "He fell overboard."

"Eh?" Sanji and Ussop looked at where she was pointing and clearly saw Luffy trying to keep his head above water a few feet out. "H-How'd he get out so far?! I didn't kick him that hard!" Sanji took off his jacket and tossed it to the side before hopping over the railing in front of him then jumping over the edge of the boat and into the water to rescue Luffy.

"Luffy!" Ussop cried and he unsuccessfully tried to hop over the railing in front of them too... only to just... slide off the railing and hit the deck with a hard thud. "Itai. Itai..."

Robin covered her mouth with her hand and tried not to laugh out loud. She really had missed her nakama.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :D**


End file.
